Leopardstar's Compassion
by Adrien-was-here
Summary: Leopardstar has helped a strange rogue and her kits, keeping them in her Clan. But the mother doesn't want to stay in the Clan, and one of the kits is far more ambitious then it seems at first. How will Leopardstar react when things are now out of her paws and she has lost control? Rated T because Warriors.


**Inspired by 'Sasha's Goodbye' and 'Hawkfrost's Requiem' on YouTube. Check them out if you want! They're amazing and the artists are so good!**

Leopardstar padded out of the undergrowth spotting Sasha by the river. "What are you doing out here? You have a big day tomorrow; shouldn't you be resting?"

Sasha blinked her ice-blue eyes. "Big day?"

Leopardstar sat next to her, her large tail sweeping over her paws. "Yes… Hawk and Moth have their apprentice ceremony? And… you are gaining a warrior name?"

Sasha ducked her head, sighing. "I've been thinking, Leopard… I don't think the life of a warrior is for me."

Leopardstar felt a pang hit her heart. "What are you talking about? You'd make a great warrior!"

Sasha turned her head to give Leopardstar a sad smile. "No. Hawk and Moth are meant to be warriors, not me," she whispered. "I will always be a rogue."

Leopardstar swallowed back the lump in her throat. "I understand. I'll make sure Hawk and Moth get good mentors."

"Leopard, you have to promise me something," Sasha insisted.

"Of course! Anything!"

Sasha's face was serious. "You have to promise they won't ever know of - or end up like - Tigerstar."

Leopardstar blinked her golden-amber eyes. "I promise," she murmured. "But, Sash… You have to promise to visit."

Sasha's eyes warmed. "I promise." She touched her tail to Leopardstar's flank for a heartbeat. "Goodbye, Leopardstar."

Leopardstar's heart panged again as she watched Sasha's retreating form. "Goodbye, Sasha."

...

"Mistyfoot, you will mentor Mothpaw. I know you will teach her everything you learned as an experienced and noble warrior," Leopardstar mewed, smiling at the surprise lighting up Mistyfoot's eyes. Mothpaw bounced a little, beaming as she touched noses with the deputy. Leopardstar smiled down at Hawk, her heart skipping a little as she gazed into the eyes that looked so much like his mother's. "I will mentor Hawkpaw." Pure astonishment filled the ice-blue orbs, before glee and pride overcame them as Leopardstar touched noses with him.

RiverClan called out the names of the new apprentices before dispersing.

Mothpaw bounced again. "The deputy and the leader are our mentors?!" she squealed. "We'll be the best warriors RiverClan has ever seen!"

"We sure will!" Hawkpaw puffed out his white chest. "And we'll kill anyone who says our Clan is weak!"

Leopardstar's ears went back, memories flying past her eyes.

_"TigerClan will rule the forest!" Tigerstar bellowed. "And we'll kill anyone who says our Clan is weak!"_

Leopardstar shook her head to dispel the memories. "Hawkpaw, we don't kill other cats."

"We don't?" Hawkpaw blinked. "But how will we win battles, then?"

"The warrior code says we don't need to kill to win battles," Mistyfoot stepped in. "A warrior knows when he's defeated."

Deputy and leader exchanged a sad look. _I'm sorry I didn't do anything to save him…_

"Shall we see the territory?" Leopardstar offered, changing the subject.

The new apprentices nodded eagerly, grinning again.

…

As the next several moons went on, Leopardstar oversaw the new apprentices' training. While she recognized little things in them that reminded her of Tigerstar, they acted far more like their mother. Mothpaw in particular had a way of scrunching her nose when she was thinking that made her look exactly like her mother for a heartbeat; Hawkpaw had a way of flicking the tip of his tail when he was irritated, shadowing Sasha.

"Something's different about you."

Leopardstar jumped as RiverClan's medicine cat appeared beside her. "Mudfur! You scared me!"

Mudfur chuckled. "I didn't think my daughter was scared of anything," he teased. Leopardstar smirked, nudging him affectionately. Mudfur gazed out to where Hawkpaw and Mothpaw were practicing battle moves with each other. "There's something special about that one," he murmured.

Leopardstar followed his gaze to Mothpaw. "What do you mean? Has StarClan sent you a sign?"

Mudfur slowly shook his head. "Nothing like that. Just a feeling. Maybe I'm finally getting wise in my old age."

Leopardstar started, looking at her father in astonishment. "What are you talking about? You're not old!"

Mudfur smiled a little, his amber eyes sad. "I was an older warrior when you were born, Leopardstar," he reminded her.

Leopardstar ducked her head, sadness filtering in again. "But you won't be gone for moons," she tried to convince both he and herself. "You have plenty of time to get an apprentice by then."

Mudfur turned to leave. "Maybe…"

…

Leopardstar couldn't sleep that night. What Mudfur had said still rang in her ears. _Maybe…_

She decided she could sleep better after some fresh air, so she padded out of camp, nodding at the camp guard Blackclaw. She soon found herself coming to the river in the same place she said goodbye to Sasha.

Her head drooped as she sat down. _I miss you…_

"Leopard?"

Leopardstar's head snapped up and she whirled around. "Sasha!"

The two she-cats shared an embrace.

"What are you doing here?" Sasha asked. "Wouldn't you usually be sleeping by now?"

"I couldn't…" Leopardstar mewed. "I missed you…"

Sasha's gaze softened. "I missed you too… How are Hawk and Moth?"

Leopardstar smiled warmly. "They're nearly warriors, in fact, they'll have their ceremonies tomorrow!"

Sasha beamed. "I'm so glad to hear that!"

Leopardstar looked at her. "Why don't you come visit them? I'm sure they miss you!"

Sasha stared at the ground. "I'm sure they do, but… not yet."

A bit of an uncomfortable silence filled the air until Leopardstar spoke again. "Will you… will you be staying around this time?"

Sasha leaned closer, gently placing a brown paw on Leopardstar's golden-brown one. "I can't promise you'll see me, but I'll be around. I'll visit my kits soon after they become warriors."

Leopardstar felt strangely disappointed. "I see." She glanced at the setting moon. "I should be going… I'll see you soon?"

Sasha smiled. "You will, Leopard. Goodnight." She flicked her brown-tipped pale tail and disappeared into the darkness.

…

Leopardstar sat proudly gazing at the new warriors. Despite everything, she felt like she had become somewhat motherly toward them. Hawkfrost was a strong warrior, and his sister, while also formidable cat, seemed to be wanting to be a medicine cat rather than a warrior.

Leopardstar had been waiting for Sasha to visit, but so far, she hadn't. She nodded to Mistyfoot for her to begin organizing patrols for the day, but Mudfur caught her attention with a flick of his thick brown tail; Mothwing was sitting next to him, her amber eyes shining.

Leopardstar tilted her head a little. "What is it, Mudfur?"

Mudfur smiled at the excited young warrior. "Mothwing tells me she wishes to become a medicine cat instead of a warrior."

Leopardstar wasn't surprised, but she smiled. "Are you sure? This is what you want?"

Mothwing nodded vigorously. "It is. I want to heal cats, not hurt them."

Mudfur looked pleased. "With your permission, I would like to put her through a trial to see if it's really what both she and StarClan want."

"Of course!" Leopardstar leaped back onto her rock. "Let all cats gather to hear my words!" Hawkfrost, who had been speaking with Blackclaw and Mosspelt, turned, throwing a questioning gaze at his sister. "Mothwing has decided it is not part of her destiny to be a warrior, but a medicine cat. Mudfur has graciously offered to provide her with a trial of a quarter-moon to see if StarClan agrees with her decision. Come the half-moon, we shall see what StarClan decide."

Hawkfrost's eyes lit up and he was the first to start the chant. "Mothwing! Mothwing!"

Mothwing beamed at her brother as the Clan continued the chant. Leopardstar's gaze softened at the siblings.

As the next several days went on, Mothwing looked more and more nervous. Hawkfrost tried to talk to her and convince her that there was nothing to worry about. Leopardstar's heart warmed as she watched the siblings take care of one another; they really were going to be okay without their mother, though Leopardstar herself didn't know if she would be able to survive without Sasha.

Leopardstar stepped out of her den on the day of the half-moon gathering, greeting Mudfur at the entrance. Her eyebrows rose expectantly at his bright smile.

Mudfur placed a golden moth's wing on the sandy ground before her. "I exited my den this morning to find this." He glanced behind him to Mothwing talking excitedly to Hawkfrost. "StarClan approves."

Leopardstar smiled, watching Mothwing. "She certainly looks happy. I'm happy for her." She met her father's eyes. "And I know she'll be a great medicine cat with you as her mentor."

Leopardstar leaped up to tell RiverClan to the good news, leaving her pleased as the Clan looked relieved; Mothwing was indeed a good choice.

"Leopardstar?" Stormfur mewed from the camp entrance. "You have a visitor."

Three pairs of eyes brightened - two amber, one ice-blue - as Sasha padded into camp. She was nearly run over by her kits and though Leopardstar couldn't hear what was said, she could see Mothwing's mouth moving swiftly. Sasha met Leopardstar's eyes, smiling at her.

Sasha padded over to Leopardstar, who had jumped down from the rock. "Could I go on a patrol with Hawkfrost, Leopard? I want to visit with my son."

"What about Mothwing?"

"She said she's learning from Mudfur. I'll talk with her later."

Leopardstar nodded. "Alright. You two can check the ThunderClan border near Sunningrocks. Hawkfrost will show you the way."

Sasha nodded, smiling at Leopardstar, then at her kits. Mothwing dipped her head to her mother as Sasha and Hawkfrost passed by the medicine den while she listened to Mudfur. The strange dull roar of monsters came back again, leaving Leopardstar to wonder what had brought them so far into the forest.

Later that day, Hawkfrost came to report. "ThunderClan are living on Sunningrocks."

Leopardstar furrowed her brow. "Why in StarClan are they doing that?"

Hawkfrost's gaze was serious, if not suspicious and cunning. "Firestar said it was because twolegs and their monsters have invaded their territory and they had to leave their camp." A strange light made his icy eyes glow a little. "I don't think they're telling the truth." He frowned. "I think they're waiting for the right time to attack us with the entire Clan."

Mistyfoot narrowed her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous!" she chided. "Why would Firestar invade with the entire Clan? Especially with the risk of their elders and kits being injured? Even someone as invasive as Firestar wouldn't do that."

Hawkfrost's lip curled in the beginnings of a snarl as his eyes turned to slits toward Mistyfoot. Leopardstar stepped forward before the warriors could start something they would regret.

"I think we should double up patrols near Sunningrocks all the same," she agreed with Hawkfrost. "I don't think Firestar would try anything stupid, but I can't say the same about his warriors."

Mistyfoot nodded gravely, setting up patrols for that day.

…

"Has anyone seen Mistyfoot?" Mosspelt asked. "I wanted to talk to her about Primrosepaw…"

Leopardstar padded out of her den, looking up at the warrior. "Did you need something?"

The tortoiseshell she-cat nodded. "I was wondering if anyone had seen Mistyfoot. Primrosepaw is getting sick and I wanted to tell Mistyfoot that I was going to have her daughter visit Mudfur. If you see her, could you relay my message?"

Leopardstar smiled, nodding. "Of course."

"Thank you." Mosspelt nodded one last time to her leader before guiding a thin-looking Primrosepaw into the medicine den.

Leopardstar's brow furrowed. Where _was_ Mistyfoot? She hadn't seen her since this morning, and it was strange for the deputy to just disappear. Leopardstar lashed her tail in frustration. First Stormfur and Feathertail, now Mistyfoot? Where were all her warriors going? Maybe she would ask the other leaders tonight at the Gathering.

…

"Let the Gathering come to order!"

As Leopardstar looked around, she began to realize that Firestar was looking thin, as well as Blackstar. Tallstar and WindClan were always thin, so that wasn't a surprise, but Firestar and Blackstar? As well as a lot of their warriors? What was happening!

"RiverClan is doing well!" Leopardstar began. "Our warriors are strong and our apprentices are flourishing. We have plenty of fish in the river, and Mudfur is ready to cure any ailment. However, you may have noticed that Mistyfoot is not among the deputies tonight, and that is because she has gone missing. If any of you know of her whereabouts and can tell us, it would be appreciated." She stepped back and nodded for another leader to continue; Firestar stepped up first.

"The twolegs have driven us from our camp," he mewed sullenly. Shouts of shock and anger came from all around the clearing, including ThunderClan; they hadn't expected their leader would give away their vulnerability so freely. "And Leafpaw has also gone missing along with Cloudtail and Brightheart…" Leopardstar noticed Cinderpelt ducking her head in worry, remembering that Leafpaw was her apprentice, and Brightheart her sister. "Please, have any of you seen them?"

Tallstar shook his head gravely. "I'm afraid not. We also have warriors that have gone hunting, but never returned. And even more who have eaten poisoned rabbits… The twolegs are getting closer and closer to our camp every day and I fear for our elders and kits… Surely StarClan must do something!"

Leopardstar's heart clenched. Tallstar, while old, was a wise and respected leader. If even he was beginning to worry StarClan may not help, then maybe there really was something to worry about. However, her Clan came first above all else.

"RiverClan knows nothing about these twolegs invading," she mewed curtly. "Perhaps they're just coming in their strange pelts like they do every Greenleaf. They will be gone before long."

Blackstar's fur stood on end and he turned to snarl at her. "You haven't seen these monsters they come with. They tear into the ground and uproot trees just with their claws! These twolegs are here to stay, and they won't leave until everything we love is _destroyed_! Don't just sit there and say you don't believe what three Clan leaders have seen! Act like you care for the other Clans for once."

Leopardstar frowned angrily at the ShadowClan leader. "I _do_ care for the other Clans, Blackstar, but RiverClan is my priority. Mudfur has fallen ill, and Mothwing is doing all she can to help him."

Cinderpelt looked up. "Would you like some aid?"

Leopardstar's ears flattened. "We don't need _any_ more help from ThunderClan. Especially when they're living so close to the border now."

Cinderpelt shrunk back, and Littlecloud placed his tail over her shoulders, glaring at Leopardstar. _Go ahead and glare. I'm used to it._

…

"Mudfur, how are you feeling?" Leopardstar asked, her voice soft.

Mudfur managed to lift his head to look at her, smiling a tiny bit. "I've been better… But Mothwing is doing as well as she can, and I have nothing more to teach her…"

"You can't talk like that!" Leopardstar protested. "We'll get you help! I… I'll send for Cinderpelt…"

"No…" Mudfur shook his head a little. "No, Leopardstar. I won't let you do that. ThunderClan is dealing with enough right now, and all that you're worried about is an old cat who has seen so much in his lifetime. I've had a wonderful life, Leopardstar… full of love and battles and pride." He managed a short purr. "I still can't believe my little kit became the leader…" His gaze moved to his apprentice. "And you, Mothwing… you will be a wonderful medicine cat to RiverClan." He smiled one last time. "I'm so proud of both of you. Thank you… for giving this old cat some purpose in the last moons of his life." He sighed happily, the smile still on his face as he closed his eyes for the last time.

Leopardstar noticed Mothwing's shoulders sag to the left of her. She touched her nose to Mudfur's cheek affectionately. "I love you, Mudfur… Thank you… for everything." A tear slid down her face.

Mothwing crept up to her old mentor. "Thank you, Mudfur… may you rest well now…"

Leopardstar blinked away the last of the tears and she padded out of the medicine den, meeting Mistyfoot outside of it. "Tell Firestar that RiverClan will move with the rest of them. We only have to bury Mudfur…"

Mistyfoot gave her leader an understanding look before dipping her head and leaving the camp. Leopardstar watched her go, grateful for her return after being captured by the twolegs. Mothwing padded out of the medicine den, going over to her brother to cry into his shoulder. Hawkfrost curled his tail around her, blinking sadly at Leopardstar.

Leopardstar looked away. _I wish you were here, Sasha… You promised you would visit again, but you haven't…_

…

The four Clans made their way over the ridge, climbing as one with Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw of ThunderClan at the head. Leopardstar took one last look at her beloved territory where her father had been buried, feeling her heart ache.

Mistyfoot came alongside her. "It will be alright, Leopardstar. I know they will come with us."

Leopardstar nodded. "I know… but it's different to leave his body there for the twolegs to…" She clenched her teeth. "So many warriors, so _many_ noble cats' graves will be… _desecrated_! Like they're nothing!"

"I know," Mistyfoot murmured. "But we can't think of that now. Primrosepaw, Pikepaw, and Perchkit will follow me, Blackclaw, and Reedpaw to this new home. You have to believe Mudfur, Brightsky, and your siblings will do the same…"

Leopardstar nodded, smiling at her deputy. "You're right, Mistyfoot. You're always right," she chuckled softly.

Mistyfoot smiled slightly.

There was a ruckus at the front of the crowd and Leopardstar and Mistyfoot shared a glance before pushing their way through to see what was happening. Leopardstar's heart clenched again as she caught sight of Sasha and her kits sharing an embrace. Mothwing was crying again, no doubt telling her mother about her mentor's death, and Hawkfrost once again placed his tail around her in comfort. Sasha's proud smile urged Leopardstar to come forward until Sasha saw her. The icy-blue gaze softened as it found her, and Leopardstar smiled.

"Are you coming with us?" Mothwing asked excitedly.

Sasha frowned. "Where are you going?"

"StarClan has shown us a new territory where we are to live," Hawkfrost answered.

"No… I came to ask if you wanted to come with me," Sasha answered. "I know about the twolegs and… I was hoping you would come be with me again."

Mothwing and Hawkfrost exchanged a look that said a lot in only a few heartbeats before they both shook their heads.

"We can't leave," Hawkfrost mewed. "RiverClan needs us."

Sasha looked disappointed. "Then this is goodbye…" she murmured sadly.

"You can't come with us?" Mothwing asked again. "You would make a wonderful warrior!"

Sasha's eyes met Leopardstar's again. "No… I'm not meant to be a warrior. I was born a kittypet, and I was meant to be a rogue. Clan life just isn't for me…"

Leopardstar's heart sank. She suddenly didn't care what the other cats thought as she padded over and touched Sasha's ear with her nose. "Farewell, then… I'll miss you…"

Hawkfrost nodded. "We all will, Mother." Mothwing just swallowed against another surge of tears.

Sasha blinked at the three. "Goodbye…" She turned and went back down the slope.

"Goodbye, Sash…" Leopardstar whispered.

…

"The island should be our camp!" Hawkfrost announced.

Leopardstar frowned, but said nothing.

"No, that's mouse-brained, Hawkfrost," Mistyfoot countered. "How will our elders get there? Not to mention our younger apprentices and our kits!"

Hawkfrost narrowed his eyes at her. "We're called RiverClan for a reason; we can swim."

Leopardstar stepped forward. "That's enough, both of you. RiverClan will not make their camp on the island. Come, RiverClan. We sleep over here tonight." Once her Clan had settled down, Leopardstar called Hawkfrost and Mistyfoot into a small meeting. "What do you think you're doing?" she demanded. "You two need to settle your differences sooner rather than later. I can't have you two making RiverClan seem like they argue amongst themselves continually. You will not make RiverClan a laughing-stock."

Mistyfoot at least had the sense to look ashamed. "You're right, Leopardstar. We have to put our differences behind us."

Hawkfrost scowled. "Fine. You're right. But we shouldn't just leave the other Clans to steal the island! It should be RiverClan's camp."

Leopardstar shook her head. "I want to see the rest of the territory before we make a finite decision on where we want our camp. Especially in a place with so little defence."

Hawkfrost continued to frown. "Alright. You are the leader, Leopardstar… what you say goes." He glanced away, his eyes narrowing as he spotted Leafpaw talking to Mothwing. "I'm going to talk to my sister."

Leopardstar opened her mouth to call after him, but closed it again. He was a warrior now, and didn't need her to boss him around anymore. _I wonder if he ever did…_

…

Leopardstar looked out over the lake, frowning in confusion as she spotted the red tinge on ThunderClan's bank. She furrowed her brow. _What's happening over there?_

She turned, trying to shake it from her mind when she realized she couldn't find Hawkfrost. Leopardstar padded up to Mothwing. "Have you seen your brother?"

Mothwing looked up from sorting herbs. "No… I thought he was on patrol?"

Leopardstar shook her head. "I didn't send him out on dawn patrol this morning… where could he have gone?"

Mothwing smiled. "You don't have to worry about him anymore, you know. He's a warrior and can take care of himself."

Leopardstar chuckled. "Yes, I know. But he's been worrying me lately. You remember the problem we had with WindClan over him working with Mudclaw. He was finally starting to gain trust in the Clan again and…" She looked away, blinking at the rising sun. "I still worry for him. And you."

Mothwing's gaze softened. "Thank you, Leopardstar. You… I know how close you were to our mother before we left the old forest, and… I have a feeling you took care of us for more than just because she asked you to."

Leopardstar smiled. "You're right, Mothwing. Smart just like your mother, I see." Mothwing grinned.

Both golden she-cats turned as Mistyfoot approached, Brambleclaw behind her. "Leopardstar, Brambleclaw would like to speak with you and Mothwing."

Leopardstar and Mothwing exchanged a glance before Leopardstar nodded. "You can come to my den." As the three of them walked over, Leopardstar noticed the cobwebs plastered all over the deputy. Why would he be coming over here when he was injured? "Now, what is it?" she asked when they had sat down.

Brambleclaw looked apologetic and his shoulders sagged. "Last night at sundown, I went on a walk to find Firestar in a foxtrap," he relayed. "As I went over to help him out of it, Hawkfrost appeared and stopped me. He wanted me to kill Firestar so I could be leader like our father was… I refused and he attacked me, saying that if I don't kill him, then he would. I had to fight him and… I killed him," he ended with a whisper.

Leopardstar's eyes widened and she could feel tears prick at her eyes. _No. Not now. Later._ "You did the right thing, Brambleclaw…" she murmured. "I knew Hawkfrost was ambitious, but I was hoping loyalty would win over the reputation of his father… I'm sorry that I was wrong." Mothwing said nothing.

Brambleclaw looked a little relieved. "Thank you, Leopardstar. I was worried you wouldn't understand and blame me for the death of your warrior." He hung his head again. "I wish it hadn't come to this. He was a noble warrior that RiverClan should be very proud of and he was my brother. I'll try to remember that as time goes on…"

Leopardstar nodded sadly. "Thank you. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to tell my Clan myself. Without his… killer… present. RiverClan may not be as forgiving and understanding as I am."

Brambleclaw nodded. "Alright. Thank you again…"

Leopardstar leaped onto the tree trunk RiverClan used for meetings, calling her Clan together and giving them a slightly different version of Brambleclaw's story. Mostly that Firestar was nearly murdered by Hawkfrost and that he had been killed soon after in a fight for survival by Firestar's rescuer.

Mothwing was shaking the entire time and fled toward the end of the meeting. Leopardstar glanced at Mistyfoot, who understood and gave Leopardstar a short nod. Leopardstar ran after Mothwing, finding her at her favourite spot under a tiny rowan tree.

"Mothwing?" Leopardstar asked softly.

Mothwing turned slightly, tears flowing down her face. "Why?" Her voice cracked. "Why couldn't he just be happy with us?"

The first tear snaked down Leopardstar's face. "I don't know, Mothwing," she whispered, her own voice tightening. "I don't know…"

_I'm sorry, Sasha… I failed you… _

…

Leopardstar grimaced at the pain in her chest as she looked at her deputy and medicine cat. _You both will lead the Clan wonderfully without me. You don't need to worry._

She closed her eyes with a smile on her face, opening them still in her den. She furrowed her brow in slight confusion, but standing up revealed that she had died as she stepped out of her body.

"A little strange, isn't it?" The slight accented voice made Leopardstar looked up and turn to see Sasha, her ice-blue eyes now glittering.

"Sash…" Leopardstar whispered. "Hawkfrost isn't with you?"

Sasha shook her head. "He isn't in StarClan… but my other son is." A tiny black tom stepped out behind her. "This is Tadpole. We're here to take you home…"

Leopardstar smiled, tears rolling down her face as she padded closer, glancing back at Mistyfoot and Mothwing crying over her body. "Protect my Clan…" She blinked at Sasha. "I'm ready."

"Took you long enough, Leopard," Sasha teased. "Let's go home…"


End file.
